Punked
by KrazyAce
Summary: NaruSasu. Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends for years, so when Sasuke finds himself dumped by Sakura it is only natural for Naruto to plot revenge for him right? Yet somehow them posing as a couple wasn't the kind of revenge Sasuke had in mind.
1. Original Prankster

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Chapter title owned by The Offspring

Author: KrazyAce

Chapter 1: Original Prankster

Pairings: Naru/Sasu. I haven't figured out any other pairings yet.

Welcome to suggestions.

Rating: T – M

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it. They had been together for a year. After years of pestering he had given into and dated her and now she was dumping him. His thoughts were chaotic with questions about why and how. He was one of the hottest guys in the city of Konoha, a guy that girls fought over daily and here he was being dumped. Sasuke continued to analyze the situation until he was brought out of his thoughts by his ex?-girlfriend. 

"Sasuke are you even listening to me?" Sasuke turned from his brooding to see an angry pink haired girl glaring at him. Seeing that she was looking for a response Sasuke decided to go with his neutral, but safe expression of indifference with a soft "hn" at the end.

"See this is what I'm talking about. You're never listening to me and you're always ignoring me. We never go out anymore Sasuke and when we do you look like you don't even want to be there with me." The girl paused for a moment to catch her breath before continuing with her rant. "All you ever want to do is be by yourself or hang out with Naruto and the other guys. You never show your affections for me anymore Sasuke. I don't get anymore presents from you and you never take me out to fancy restaurants like you use too." The pink haired girl continued to bitch as Sasuke began to tune her out. However before he could get lost in his own thoughts once again she shook him back to reality.

"Naruto would be a much better boyfriend than you'll ever be. I mean he's hot, sexy, has a band, and is kind." Sakura finished her sentence with a glossy look in her eyes that told Sasuke more than he ever wanted to know.

'She's want Naruto.' Sasuke thought quite astonished by his observation. However he made sure his shock was present on his face. 'Now it all makes since. How she always wants to go and hang out with Naruto and how she flirts with the dobe all the time.'

As Sasuke thought about this he could feel his anger boiling inside him. Before he knew it he was furious, but he still manage to keep his face indifferent.

"Fine."

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura with confusion plain on her face.

"I'm respecting what you want Sakura. You're dumping me and I accept that. Now if you'll excuse me." And with that Sasuke turned around and left the park leaving a stunned girl behind him.

* * *

The world seemed to move in slow motion for a certain raven haired boy as he walked down the street. After leaving the park Sasuke had decided to take a walk to cool down some from his conversation with Sakura. 'That's if you could call it a conversation' thought Sasuke sarcastically. 

It was a sunny warm day in Konoha with birds chirping and the bustle of the city bringing music to many people's ears. Sasuke hated it. It wasn't that he hated days like these it was just that everything and everyone were too perky and happy for the mood he was in now. He couldn't believe it. His girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend had fallen in love with his best friend and rival. He wondered if Naruto knew about this. What if he liked her back! Although Sasuke doubted that. He and Naruto and been rivals ever since middle school and best friends since their sophomore year in high school. Now they were sophomores in college. If Naruto had felt anything for Sakura Sasuke would have picked up on it.

Sasuke was so much consumed by his thoughts that he didn't even realize where he was going until his feet stopped at a large ten story building with a sign that read Konoha Apartments on it in green and beige.

'Well what do you know' thought Sasuke as he walked through the double doors and over to the elevator. Walking into the elevator Sasuke pressed the button for the sixth floor and waited patiently as the doors closed and the elevator began to move. When reaching the sixth floor Sasuke stepped out and made his way down the hall before stopping in front of a door marked 604. The raven haired man then knocked on the door listening inside for the resident who was surely inside.

Not more then a minute later the door opened to reveal a blonde man with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be out with Sakura."

Saying nothing Sasuke moved forward and as if by routine Naruto opened the door wider before moving out of the way letting the moody brunette in. Hearing the door close behind him Sasuke walked over to the blonde's couch before slumping in it waiting for the taller man to catch up.

Feeling the man sit down across from him on the coffee table Sasuke couldn't help but look up. Looking at the blonde Sasuke tried to figure out what Sakura saw in Naruto that attracted her so much. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto had grown up over the years. When they were in high school Naruto had been the shorter of the two only being about five foot four. Now the man was a startling six foot two. Gone were the stubby spikes that he had in high school and in their place long shaggy yet wild spikes took their place. The blonde's body had definitely changed as well. Naruto had been the weaker of the two during their public education with barely any muscles on him. Now the man had biceps that any man would kill for and drool worthy for most girls. Today the blonde wore faded blue jeans that hugged his frame yet managed to rid low on his hips at the same time. He wore an orange t-shirt, which was very typical for him, which fit his frame perfectly showing off his broad shoulders and muscled chest and abs. But what had changed the most Sasuke realized were the man's eyes. When they were younger Naruto had bright blue innocent eyes, now they were slightly darker and the innocence had washed away with age.

Breaking himself from his thoughts he decided to answer Naruto's unspoken question.

"Sakura dumped me today." There was a long silence, where Sasuke could tell that the blue eyed man was trying to process what he just heard. It didn't take long before Naruto shouted Sasuke's predicted reaction.

"What!! What are you talking about Sasuke I thought you and her were a real item. I mean you guys have been going out with each other for about a year right?"

"Yeah well she feels that I'm not treating her right and that I'm not the boyfriend she wanted", replied Sasuke in an indifferent tone. Seeing the confusion on the blonde's face Sasuke decided he would tell him everything. "She also feels that you would make a much better boyfriend than I ever will."

Sasuke looked up to see how his words affected the blonde and was amused to see the boy's eyes bugged out in shock.

"She wants you dobe." Sasuke said in a flat tone.

"Wait, that can't be right. Are you sure teme." Asked Naruto with a look of dread on his face.

"Yes, I'm positive; otherwise I wouldn't have told you." The ebony eyed man then looked up at Naruto when he heard a strangled "eep" from the other man. Naruto was getting paler by the second and that was a feat considering that the man had one of those golden tans that lasted all year long.

"You're joking. Please tell me you're joking bastard."

"Do I ever joke." Responded Sasuke with a deadpan voice.

"Shit. This isn't good." Sasuke was puzzled by this and was about to ask the blond when the other boy suddenly blurted out, "She knows I'm bi right? So she should be against that since I remember her declaring once that she would never date a guy who likes both guys and girls."

Sasuke could see where Naruto was going with this, but knew it wouldn't work. Sakura had had that look of lust on her face when she had spoken of Naruto. There was no escaping her now.

"Yeah she knows, but I don't think she cares now."

"Dammit. I was hoping that would work."

"Yeah well think about this. I'm now an Uchiha that has been rejected." Naruto noted that Sasuke looked pissed. "I think that's a first to the family name." The black haired boy muttered. "This is not going to go over well with my family, who thought she was perfect for me and lets not forget that my best friend is about to hook up with my ex-girlfriend." Sasuke said in a slightly angry tone.

"Hey bastard! Think about me here. I'm going to have a pink haired bitch following me everywhere I go now. She may have been great for you, but she use to make fun of me back in middle school and part of high school. The only reason why she started talking to me was, because I finally matured and grew up, plus she wanted you and I'm your best friend." Naruto shouted angrily.

There was silence in the apartment then as the two men took in what was said. It lasted for a couple of minutes before Naruto suddenly jumped up looking like a devious fox. 'This can't be good', thought Sasuke as he warily eyed the blond.

"Hey I've got a great idea." Naruto almost screamed in his excitement. His blue eyes were lit with a fire that promised it would be the prank of all pranks.

"…"

"O come on bastard. Don't you want to know my idea? I promise that it will get rid of both our troubles."

"I'm afraid to ask dobe."

Naruto let out a low growl before deciding he would tell Sasuke his idea anyways. "Look how about you and I pretend to be dating."

Sasuke paused for a second to replay what Naruto had said in his mind. That pause was all Naruto needed to continue.

"Think about it Sasuke. You and I pretend to be dating, O say a month from now. That way you can save face from your break up with Sakura and get revenge for her dumping you and wanting to go out with me. Plus it will benefit me, because with me dating you I can't date her and she'll have to leave me alone. AND she won't be able to go back to you, like we know she will, because you'll be with me."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, wanting to voice that it was a bad idea; however the black haired man couldn't find anything wrong with the idea. It _would_ keep Sakura away from Naruto and him, plus he wouldn't have to worry about random fan girls asking to be his new girlfriend.

"What about the others. It wouldn't be right to trick them as well and what about all your fans. Shinobi's lead singer can't just suddenly be dating someone. You have to give them hope that one day they'll get into your pants."

"Okay bastard, that's just sick. Do you know how many fan girls AND boys want to get into my pants? Besides that though, it wouldn't ruin my popularity to be dating someone. And the group and all our friends are due for one of my pranks anyways. I think the last prank I pulled was telling Neji's fan girls that he was ready and looking for a girlfriend."

There was a pause where Sasuke thought about Naruto's devious plan and he had to admit that it was pretty ingenious. No one would be expecting them to get together and they wouldn't have to fake very much since they already knew a lot about each other. The only problem Sasuke could see in this though was that he wasn't gay.

"I'm not gay dobe." Sasuke stated in an emotionless voice.

"Yeah well you'll just have to pretend that you're either bi like me and just figured it out or Sakura turned you gay." The blond said with a shrug. "I actually heard that she turned Sai, that guy who looks like you, gay." Naruto finished with a smirk on his face.

Seeing how Naruto was pretty set on going through his prank whether Sasuke liked it or not the pale man reluctantly agreed.

"Great, ok, now we just need to come up with a general plan for it." Naruto said his voice taking on an energetic tone. "I think you should lie low for a couple of weeks and during that time hang out with me more than you usually do. Everyone will think that I'm comforting you from your 'nasty' break up with Sakura, and then we start flirting with each other. Then in a month we starting 'dating' and let one of them catch us out on a date or doing some kind of couple thing. That way they think that we are actually dating, instead of them thinking it's a joke."

Sasuke nodded following the blonde's fast talking, which had been perfected from years of hanging out with him.

"So, what do we do when Sakura finds out that I'm suddenly into guys and more importantly the one she wants?" asked Sasuke.

The raven haired man watched as a cunning fox like smirk appeared on the taller man's face as he said, "Then we play her for all she's worth."

Nodding Sasuke watched as Naruto got up and walked into the kitchen opening a cabinet and getting two glasses down. The blond then filled them with water before heading back over to Sasuke.

"Now I think we should practice." stated Naruto as he handed Sasuke a glass of water, which the black eyed man quietly thanked him for.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke after taking a sip of the water.

"Well we can't run into this without practicing how we are going to act around each other. I mean it won't do if we don't look like a couple that is in love, now will it." He said with a devious grin.

Sasuke couldn't help but become wary of the blonde's look but had to admit that the dobe did have a point. "Okay, what do you think we should practice then?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Well, we both should already know how to hold hands. We've both had relationships before so that should be a no-brainer. O, how about standing."

Sasuke lifted one single delicate eyebrow as if to mock the blond sitting in front of him. "What do you mean usuratonkachi?"

The blond quickly turned red in anger before opening his mouth. "Well what I was going to suggest _teme_ is that we should practice standing together in public. We can't just be standing together side by side all the time otherwise their going to get suspicious." Sasuke gave a nod to show that he was listening and that Naruto should continue.

"I think when we stand I should be in back of you." Naruto said with a slight grin on his face. Now **that** got Sasuke's attention.

"Why?" the raven asked flatly.

"Because, I'm taller than you bastard. In most gay relationships the taller one is the one that stands behind the shorter one."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked in a threatening tone.

"Look Sasuke, in these types of relationships there are two positions, the seme, who is usually taller and the pitcher in the relationship", Naruto said with a grin, "and the uke, who is usually shorter and is the catcher. Now since I actually am the gay one I think that qualifies me to be the seme since I know what I'm doing and the fact that I usually am when I'm dating someone. I'll be more able to pick up on others who are hitting on you and those who don't like you. With me doing that I can act like the possessive seme I'm supposed to be while you act like the uke who's oblivious, like you probably will be." Naruto finished with a knowing look on his face.

Sasuke wanted to retort and say that he could do the same job that Naruto could, but he had to silently admit that he probably couldn't. He had no idea what it was like to be in a homosexual relationship and Naruto did. He would have to trust the blond in this area.

"Fine" was all the raven said before giving the blond an impatient look.

Naruto seeing this casually stood up and motioned for Sasuke to do the same. Once standing, Naruto walked around Sasuke pressing into the man's personal space. Naruto immediately noticed how Sasuke stiffened as he brushed sides with him while passing. The two were use to invading each other's personal space at times, but for Sasuke the situation seemed to be _much_ different than it usually was. Once Naruto got behind Sasuke he slowly took a step forward in a silent warning of what he was going to do.

As Naruto finished the step Sasuke was suddenly vary aware of Naruto. With that one step the blond had managed to press the front of his body along Sasuke's back, almost connecting them fully. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath tickle the top of his hair as the boy slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. The raven also became aware of how his body fit perfectly up against Naruto's, the blonde's body almost seeming like a barrier that protected Sasuke from the outside world. Sasuke also hesitantly noticed how his ass fit flawlessly against Naruto's groin. However, before Sasuke had a chance to contemplate his discovery the silence was broken by Naruto.

"See, how does this feel? We don't have to do this all the time, but when needed this will definitely come in handy."

All Sasuke could do was nod in agreement and wondered if he was really ready for the ride he had signed up for.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. I hope you all will review and tell me if you like it or not. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. This chapter was just a way to start the story off. Thanks again :) 


	2. Shenanigans

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters unfortunately.

**Wow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I wasn't expecting such great reviews. I hope this chapter is as fulfilling to you guys as the last one was. Well since there isn't much else to say on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Shenanigans 

Sasuke walked into Konoha University with a neutral expression on his face. His pace was cool and collected with a feel of superiority to it that made every girl glance his way and every lesser man move out of it. To any onlooker Sasuke looked like the definition of smooth, but inside he was a wreck! A month had passed since his break up with Sakura and today was the day for Naruto's plan to be put into action.

Over the past month the two had started to hang out with each other more. It had started with Naruto staying close to Sasuke, because of the break up. Sasuke being an Uchiha had had to live down the embarrassment of a girl dumping him and had to and _was_ still listening about it from his parents. They had liked "that Haruno girl." After about a week of pretending to feel bad, the two had moved on to the second week with Naruto taking Sasuke out so he could get his mind off of Sakura, who still hung out in the group much to Sasuke's annoyance, and possibly to "find him another girl to date." After a couple of nights at the club the two's plan had really gone into action. Instead of Naruto offering to hang out with Sasuke, he would just voluntarily go with the blonde. He would go with him to his band practices and the two began to look inseparable. By the fourth week it looked like some of their friends had a suspicion like Ino and Tenten. Also by the fourth week Sakura had started to try and hang out with Naruto more letting the two know that she had had the same idea. However, with Sasuke always with the blonde or one of their other friends the blue eyed boy rarely had much _alone_ time with her.

Now here Sasuke was and he had no idea what the plan was. He hadn't seen Naruto all weekend and was beginning to worry if the blonde had left him for new and better pranks. Trying not to think about it too much Sasuke quickly cleared his head as he walked into his economics class and took a seat.

* * *

Class had been boring. First Sasuke had had to wait for his professor, Kakashi Hatake, who was thirty minutes late; and then he had been forced to endure a lecture on what would happen if the demand for Icha Icha Paradise increased somehow causing the supplies for making computers decrease. The raven had contemplated committing seppuku with his fine point pen, but decided against it when he noticed that there was only ten minutes left of class. Plus he was pretty sure that his death would have only caused excitement to the other students in the classroom and who was he to let them have so much fun without him. 

Taking his thoughts off of the Class from Hell Sasuke made his way to the Commons area of the campus thinking about what he wanted to eat for lunch. However, the closer he got to the eating area the more nervous he got.

'I still don't know what that dobe planned for today. What am I supposed to do when I see him? How am I supposed to act? Will he make the first move or will he make me?'

"Hey Sasuke!" Said boy quickly looked over to see that Ino was calling him over to a table that rested on a raised level of the eating area. Without saying a word he walked briskly to a sandwich line grabbed a turkey sandwich, a bag of chips, and a Pepsi then walked over to her and his group of friends.

As he got closer Sasuke could see that Ino had sat in the middle of a long table with Tenten on her right and Shikamaru, on her left. Beside the Nara sat Kiba who was happily eating a burger and fries. On the other side of the table, showing their backs to Sasuke's approaching form sat Neji, Tenten's boyfriend, Sakura, and Lee. Giving a nod to all of them Sasuke took the seat across from Kiba and sat down with his lunch.

"So how have you been today Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino in a sisterly way. When they had entered middle school together Ino had had a large crush on the dark haired boy, but over the years she had gotten over him and with Naruto's helped had come to realize that she had feelings for Shikamaru. She was currently in the process of wooing him, according to Naruto.

"I'm fine Ino", replied Sasuke in a calm manner. With the hellos out of the way the group continued their conversations or in Kiba's case demolishing food. Seeing that everything seemed normal Sasuke unwrapped his sandwich and started to eat.

'Hm. Looks like nothing has changed so far.'

"So Sasuke-kun, have you seen Naruto today?" asked Ino with a devious grin.

'Guess I thought too soon.' Was all Sasuke could think before he glanced around to the others at the table to see that they were all giving him a suspicious look.

"No. I haven't seen him today." Answered Sasuke calmly, hoping that that would satisfy his gossip hungry friends.

"But you two are always together. You should know where he is Sasuke. I mean you two _are_ BEST FRIENDS right?" asked Tenten with a knowing look. Sasuke was about to reply, although he didn't know with what, when Sasuke felt a familiar presence behind him.

'Well speak of the devil.'

Sasuke turned around to see a head of blonde hair heading toward him. The blue eyed boy was wearing a pair of worn jeans that clung to his hips and buttocks and a form fitting black t-shirt that read "I'm blonde what's your excuse." To complete the look Naruto had slung his black backpack over is right shoulder giving him a look of confidence and much to Sasuke's reluctance, sexual appeal. The raven then looked around to the other occupants in the room and noticed that he was not the only one that was thinking such thoughts by the way the girls flushed and smiled shyly when Naruto glanced their way and how as he passed some of the guys discreetly tried to look at the blonde's backside.

"Hey guys! What's up?" smiled the blonde looking at all of them in turn.

"Hey Naruto! We we're just beginning to wonder where you were. Sasuke-kun was getting worried." Smiled Ino deviously.

"He was…" grinned Naruto as he turned towards the stunned raven haired boy.

Feeling the wait of Naruto's gaze, Sasuke looked up to see the boy smiling softly at him blonde locks falling into the boy's cerulean gaze, making it appear to be more of a lover's gaze than a friendly one. 'Well this is different' thought Sasuke. The ebony eyed boy was so caught up in looking at Naruto though, that he didn't notice the others watching them with shocked and knowing looks. He also didn't notice how Sakura gave him a jealous glare. However, Sasuke did notice when someone coughed startling him from his, dare he say, private moment with Naruto.

Looking up Sasuke realized in horror that everyone, except for Sakura, who was frowning, was giving him and Naruto smiles and grins. 'Great now what do I do. I hate this kind of attention.'

As if hearing Sasuke's plea Naruto turned to the rest of the group and smiled at them before taking a seat at the end of the table in-between Kiba and Sasuke. The blonde then turned to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, we need to start practicing soon. That gig we have is next Saturday." Naruto said with a serious look in his eyes. Kiba seeing the serious look nodded chewing his food carefully before responding to the large blonde next to him.

"Yeah, I know. Shikamaru was saying the same thing to me the other day. When do you feel like practicing? O and don't forget that your going to have to tell Gaara since you're the only one that has a class with him."

"Yeah, I'll see him today in computer sciences." Responded the blonde as he reached over and grabbed one of Sasuke's chips. Used to this Sasuke just moved his chip bag over so that it rest in between the two of them.

"Good," said Shikamaru as he turned towards his band mates. "Have you decided which songs you want to sing for the show yet, Naruto?"

"I have a couple in mind, but I haven't narrowed it down yet. We can only sing two songs right?" asked the singer before reaching over across Sasuke to the raven's drink. The blonde then casually took a sip before, placing it in between the two of them, like Sasuke had done with the chips. Seeing this Kiba glanced curiously at Naruto before looking to Sasuke for his reaction.

What Kiba saw astonished him. Sasuke hadn't been fazed at all and was still eating as if nothing happened. The brunette then quickly glanced at the others to see if they had caught it too. 'Well I guess they have' thought Kiba with a smirk. Ino sat with a wide grin on her face and Tenten next to her looked like she was going to burst out in a mixture of uncontrollable giggles and maniacal laughter. Neji looked to be in deep thought, while Lee seemed to have a happy-goofy smile on his face that promised talk of "young fruitful happy-happy joy-joy love later". And Sakura, well Kiba wasn't sure on whether or not he wanted to laugh at her facial expression or hide under the table with his tail between his legs.

The pink haired girl had started out with a look of shock and disbelief on her face before it turned into a frown and then a glare, which were surprisingly directed at Sasuke. Looking at her more closely Kiba also noticed that she was gripping onto her diet protein bar very tightly. 'Well this should be interesting.'

It was common knowledge to all those who knew Sasuke and Naruto that the two tended to invade each others personal space, well Naruto did at least. Sasuke usually put up with it, but one of the black haired boy's pet peeves was drinks and most of the time his food. Everyone knew that Sasuke had a thing about people wanting to share drinks and how he couldn't stand it; something about bad hygiene. Yet here Sasuke was sharing both his chips _and_ his drink with the muscled blonde. Plus the only time Kiba had ever seen Naruto take another's food was when he was close to them and not in just a neighborly way. The blonde only pressed into another's space like that when he was dating them. If Kiba didn't know any better he would think that the two had become closer and possibly more than just best friends.

Looking at Ino and Tenten he would think that the two had come to the same conclusion as he did and by the looks of it Ino probably wanted to voice her opinion as well. But before the blonde girl could open her mouth, Naruto suddenly turned to Neji and asked what time it was.

"It's one o'clock." Replied the long haired brunette with a contemplative look on his face.

"Ahh!' wailed the blonde before pushing back his chair grabbing his backpack, "I've got business management with Professor Tsunade in ten minutes. If I don't get there in time that old hag will have my head. Well see you later." With that the blonde took off out of the Commons running to his next class.

* * *

Naruto walked down the halls with a scheming grin on his face. All was going according to plan, muahahahaha. 'Wow I sound like an evil master mind' the blond thought absently as he trekked to his management class. When he had arrived in the Commons the blonde couldn't think of a better setting. Not only was Sasuke there, but Ino _and_ Tenten were there as well. He was sure that the group would be suspicious now. 

Naruto already had a feeling that the group thought they were more than friends if the questioning looks the group was giving Sasuke before he had arrived had any indication. Now all he needed to do was add a couple more brief touches, some linger looks and maybe take Sasuke out to lunch and the cat would be in the bag. Giving off another wide smile the blonde walked into his class ready to learn about the wonderful world of business. Riiight…

* * *

Sasuke walked out of his biology class with Neji and Ino exhausted. First off Professor Shizune had given the most boring lecture Sasuke had ever heard. That was two boring lectures in one day! It was an outrage! Then since class had been so boring it had given Ino time stare at him as if he was a new species. The aqua eyed girl was thinking so hard that Sasuke could almost see the cog wheels turning in her head. And Neji was no help at all, with his silence. Sasuke wouldn't put it past the Hyuuga that he may have actually been paying attention to the lecture. So there he was trying to take notes, while at the same time trying to pretend to be oblivious to Ino's glances and suspicious looks. 

Sasuke was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain blonde sneaking up on him until a muscled arm found its way around his shoulders, shocking the boy out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke, what's with the look of death?" grinned Naruto as he fell in step with the shorter boy, ignoring the looks from Ino and Neji.

Sasuke quickly turned to look at Naruto focusing his Uchiha glare on the blonde, but before he could even put its full effect on the blonde Sasuke saw the grin and the look of mischief on the blonde's face and his glare melted away. Stunned for a second by the glint in Naruto's eyes Sasuke could only mutter a "dobe" before continuing down the hall with the blonde beside him.

When the four friends reached the parking lot Sasuke immediately noticed one of two things. One none of their other friends were there, so he assumed that they had all gone home, and two Sakura was standing by their usual spot waiting for them.

'Well isn't that great' thought Sasuke with a smirk as he saw the angry look that passed over the pink haired girl's face as she noticed Naruto's arm around Sasuke. Sakura was standing next to her hot pink VW Bug trying to look as, dare he say it, "sexy" as possible. The girl was wearing a dark pink top with a short denim skirt and pink sandals. As the four walked closer the girl shifted her weight to one side jutting her hip out in a "hot" pose.

Hearing a small chuckle from his partner Sasuke looked up to see a small smile that was threatening to break out into a grin appear on Naruto's face. Wanting to laugh himself Sasuke quickly looked away to calm himself before turning back around to face the pink menace before him. When they finally reached her Sasuke noticed that Naruto had let his arm linger on his shoulders before pulling away to stand next to him.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Ino looking curious as to why the girl was waiting by herself.

"Well the others have already left and I decided to wait for you guys" replied Sakura all the while looking at Naruto. Noticing this Sasuke unconsciously took a step closer to Naruto not liking the look the girl was giving the blonde.

"O well, I was just getting ready to walk back to the house, since Tenten has already left for the day. Do you think you can give me a lift since you weren't doing anything in particular" asked Ino.

"Sure" replied the girl with a smile "Ino I don't understand why you always ask. We live together, why wouldn't I give you a ride home?"

"Habit I guess" The blonde girl then turned to the three boys. "So what do you three plan to do?"

"Well I have to go help my father at the office" replied Neji quickly "So I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that the long haired teen walked off towards his black Mercedes. Ino then turned to Sasuke and Naruto giving them the same questioning look. Sasuke realizing that she wanted a quick answer like Neji was about to reply when Naruto cut in for him.

"Well I'm gonna go get something to eat. Sasuke if you want you can join me?" smiled the blonde. Sasuke noticed that Naruto paused for a second almost giving the question a dramatic effect before adding, "I mean I feel like I owe ya for eating your lunch today."

Seeing where Naruto was going with this Sasuke nodded shyly or he hoped that he looked slightly shy and replied with a small "sure." Turning back to the two other girls he quickly realized that he got his desired affect. Ino was smiling like an idiot on crack and if looks could kill Sasuke was sure that he would be a pile of Uchiha dust by the way Sakura was glaring at him. Thinking on it Sasuke realized that Naruto had held his tongue in hopes that he would be able to ditch the pink bitch, as Sasuke like to refer to her as at times. With Sakura already promising to give Ino a ride the two of them were free to leave without her following them around like she had been trying to do for the past month.

"Ok then" smiled Ino still looking slightly giggle happy "I guess we'll see you two later then." And with that she left dragging Sakura behind her. However as he left Sasuke was almost sure that Ino had given the two of them a wink.

"Well then let's go bastard" said Naruto waking Sasuke out of his daze.

"Go where?" he replied dumbly.

"To get something to eat of course! I wasn't joking when I said I was hungry. In fact I'm starved." The blonde emphasized this by patting his flat stomach with a pout on his face.

Nodding at the blonde and knowing of his infamous stomach Sasuke could only follow Naruto as the two made their way to Ichiraku's for lunch.

* * *

**Well this is the end of chapter 2. If anyone has any ideas or interesting situations let me know. I have most of the story planned out and am currently writing the next chapter, but if anyone has a brilliant idea or an interesting situation for Naruto and Sasuke let me know. Well thanks again and please review. **


	3. The Setup

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Again thank you to all who reviewed. You guys have no idea how happy I was and still am. Also sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm a second year in college and this quarter was pretty busy, but I promise I'll try to update more regularly. Well not much else to say so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Setup **

The week had gone fairly smoothly Sasuke mused as he walked down the street towards Ichiraku's. It was _finally_ Friday and the weekend was here. 'Thank the Gods' thought Sasuke exhaustedly. Ever since Monday the raven had to be extra careful with who he was around and that included a certain blonde. Over the past five days Sasuke's life had become increasingly…interesting.

At Ichiraku's on Monday Sasuke could have sworn that he had seen Ino and Tenten in the window, even though they were supposed to be home doing homework, when he and Naruto were enjoying a quite lunch together. Later when Naruto was waiting for the check, he had insisted on paying, Sasuke had looked out the window to watch the passing cars and had noticed that across the street in an alley behind a dumpster was bright pink hair. On further inspection the raven noticed that the hair was attached to a body and by the looks of it it was Sakura. Now if Sasuke hadn't perfected his Uchiha stare as well as he did when he was younger he was pretty sure he would have burst out laughing. Instead he had calmly turned to Naruto and informed the boy about it. 'Note to self: Never give information to Naruto again' thought Sasuke as he remembered what the blonde had done with the info, a faint blush spreading across his face. The blond had decided to up the ante per say when it came to _victims_ like Sakura. The blonde had given him a thoughtful look before leaning across the table and whispering into his ear. What the blond had said had made absolutely no sense. In fact thinking on it now Naruto's hushed conversation had had something to do with giant frogs, cackling foxes and crazy old hags, but after a couple of seconds into the conversation Sasuke realized that the blonde's goal was really to give the impersonation of a lover's conversation. And if they didn't look like they were having one then Sasuke promised to personally hand himself over to his fan girls.

When Naruto had finished whispering in his ear Sasuke had felt like he had woken up from a dream. Trying not to seem too affected by the blonde's closeness, not knowing why he was distracted in the first place, Sasuke had looked towards the other customers in the restaurant. Some of them, mainly other couples, were smiling softly and _knowingly_ at him and Naruto. Quickly turning away from them he stole a glance outside, ignoring the wide smile on the dobe's face, to see that Sakura and almost fallen into the dumpster she had been hiding behind, while trying to get a better look at them.

The rest of the week and gone about the same way, thankfully more toned down though. When they had met the gang again for lunch on Tuesday it seemed that Ino and Tenten were extra smug. They had probably either heard from Sakura about their secret "date/meeting", 'could he call it a date?', the day before or the girls had just assumed that they were having a private get together after watching what had transpired at lunch. Needless to say he and Naruto were being watched like a hawk! And Sakura, well Sasuke had to feel very smug when he thought about her current predicament. The pink haired girl had seated herself at the lunch table looking absolutely frazzled and confused. While eating lunch she would constantly watch them, while at the same time try to give Naruto flirty smiles, which the blond would return every once in a while, while she gave her best glare to Sasuke.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to figure out Naruto's plan when it came to Sakura, or at least he hoped that he had it figured out. It was obvious that the blonde was leading her on, which she didn't seem to notice since she was so consumed by the fact that Naruto was paying attention to her and not him. And at the same time, while Naruto did this, it looked to everyone else that he was trying to pretend that he and Sasuke didn't have something going on. All in all it was a pretty damn good idea if Sasuke said so himself. Not that he would tell Naruto that.

Naruto had also begun to meet him after his classes if he was free and would occasionally give him a small brief touch when they thought, but obviously knew, the others were looking. That had also been a funny incident. It had just been yesterday when he, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba had gone to their history class. When walking in Naruto had stayed close to him and had brushed his shoulder a couple of times which had earned the attention of Ino. They had then chosen some seats in the middle and Sasuke noticed that Naruto had purposely taken the lead when he noticed that Sasuke, who had been in front at the time, would be sitting next to another male. So during Professor Iruka's lecture Sasuke sat in between Naruto, who fell asleep a few times with his head either back or on the brunet's shoulder, and Ino. Now _that_ had gotten the attention of both Ino _and_ Kiba. And that was saying something since the spiky haired brunet was hardly ever aware of other's relationships let alone their current "relationship", if you could call it one.

So now here he was almost at Ichiraku's meeting the gang to decide what they wanted to do this weekend, like he was forced to do every weekend. Reaching his destination, Sasuke walked inside to find the gang in a corner booth of the restaurant. Noticing him immediately was Ino, who gave him a wide smile then nudged Naruto who was sitting next to her with his back facing him.

The blonde then turned and gave a huge smile to Sasuke before waving him over. When he reached the table Sasuke gave a nod to everyone at the table, which included Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Hinta, Ino, and of course Naruto.

"Hey bastard took you long enough" smiled Naruto as he got up to let Sasuke into the booth. Noticing this Sasuke followed Naruto's lead sitting down next to Ino with Naruto scooting back in next to him, although he did have a strong urge to complain to Naruto that he was not a woman.

"We were just discussing what we should do this weekend Sasuke-kun" smiled Ino "if you have any suggestions feel free to share them."

"And as I was saying I think we should go to an amusement park" pouted Tenten.

"Well I think we should go see a movie. I heard that the new horror film is supposed to be really good" grinned Kiba. Said grin was actually turning into a devious grin now Sasuke noted dryly.

"I-I-don't th-think we should s-see th-that movie K-Kiba-kun" replied Hinta weakly looking a bit paler than she usually did.

There was a silence between the group for a second before it was broken by a waiter carrying bowls of ramen to the table. Sasuke quickly became distracted thinking over the options of what they were going to do that weekend. As they usually did on the weekend the choices were lined up and then voted on. Sasuke had tuned out so much that he was surprised when a bowl of ramen was placed before him. Sasuke quickly looked up and was about to tell the waiter that he hadn't ordered anything when the blonde man beside him spoke up.

"Since I knew you would be coming I took the liberty of ordering for you Sasuke. I hope you don't mind" smiled the blond warmly. "It's beef." The blond then turned to his own bowl beginning to devour it quickly, which was his trademark.

Not knowing what to say the raven could only nod before picking up his set of chopsticks and beginning to eat. While concentrating on catching the salty noodles between his chopsticks Sasuke did not catch the suspicious looks from the others. The two boys had occasionally ordered for the other when knowing that the other would be late for group meetings such as this one. So to say the group was confused was an understatement. All week they had noticed that Naruto was paying attention to Sasuke more and if the signs were correct he may be a little smitten with the emo raven. The blonde had been acting friendlier towards Sasuke at times and sometimes he was just down right possessive, like the time that they were in history class.

After class Ino and Kiba and rushed to the others to tell them of what they had seen. To say that Naruto hadn't looked slightly upset when he saw that Sasuke would be sitting next to another male would have been a lie. So now here they all were watching everything the two did together trying to analyze it. But no matter what they did they couldn't tell for sure since one minute Naruto would be in a "private" moment with Sasuke and the next we would be flirting with some other girl who had gained enough courage to talk to the tall band member. However, they had also noticed how Sasuke would at times look jealous towards the poor soul who had the blonde's attention. They were usually scared away by the raven's glare.

Suddenly Ino who had been munching on her ramen got an idea that would possibly solve the problem the group had been having.

"I say we go to that new club Level 3." The entire group quickly looked up to see Ino giving them the most devious look they had ever seen and looking more closely the group could see determination in her eyes. There was silence among the group for a second before Naruto blurted out "That's a great idea Ino!"

Oh and how great an idea it was smirked Naruto to himself. All week he had been trying to figure out how to put his last phase into action. And here it had just fallen into his lap! He would have to remember to thank the blonde girl later, possibly set her up on a date with Shikamaru since the boy was too lazy to make the first move himself.

After hearing Naruto's consent the rest of the group agreed, Sasuke having no choice, knowing that the blond was one of the best people to party with.

"Right then, we'll meet around ten inside the club then?" asked Kiba with a grin.

"Sounds good to me" replied Tenten. The rest of the group gave similar answers before finishing up their food and leaving to their respected homes to get ready.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of his room trying to figure out what to wear. About an hour ago he had received a call from Naruto telling him to wear something extra special tonight. 'Like Hell if I know what that means' griped the pale boy to himself.

He had an anxious feeling that something was going to happen tonight, but he couldn't put his finger on it. So here he was rummaging through his many clothes trying to find proper club attire. While he was going through his numerous pairs of pants, which ranged from all different shades of blue to black, Sasuke failed to notice the presence behind him.

"What are you doing little brother?"

Hearing the voice Sasuke whipped around to see his brother, Itachi, standing in the doorway.

"Got out of your class early I see" responded Sasuke in a monotone voice. Itachi gave a smirk before walking into the room further.

"Are you going out tonight Sasuke?" Silence was the only answer in the room so Itachi decided to use a different tactic.

"If you don't tell me you'll just have to explain to mother and father. And I doubt you want to do that. With all the time you've been out recently especially with that blonde…"

Hearing the threat behind his brother's casual words Sasuke decided to pick between the lesser of the two evil, he hoped it was the lesser of the two, and tell the red eyed man.

"I'm going out with my friends tonight to a club." Not looking back Sasuke could almost feel the smirk that was appearing on his brother's face.

"Well I see." And with that the long raven haired man silently walked out of the room.

Trying not to think about his brother's constant bothering and questions Sasuke turned back to the task at hand.

In the end the raven boy had picked out a pair of dark blue jeans that clung to his hips and legs like a second skin and a tight black tank top that brought attention to his lean build. To accent the clothes Sasuke added a black choker that he had gotten from Gaara on his last birthday. Seeing that it was 9:45 and Naruto had said that he would pick him up at 9:50 Sasuke quickly slipped on a pair of black shoes, grabbed his wallet, checked himself in the mirror and hurried down stairs.

Making his way down stairs Sasuke artfully slipped past his parent who were seated in his father's study and into the living room to wait for Naruto. It wasn't that he was sneaking out; it was just that he had no idea how the dobe was going to dress and thought it would be in everyone's best interest, particularly his parents who were a little conservative, to intercept the blonde at the door.

Not more then a couple of minutes later Sasuke heard the familiar purr of Naruto's pride and joy. Yelling to his parents that he would be out with friends and would be home later Sasuke made his escape only to come face to face with Naruto. Said blonde had his fist raised ready to knock on the door of the Uchiha estate when Sasuke had stepped out. Smiling the blonde turned around and headed back towards the drive.

That was when Sasuke noticed two things. First the raven got an eye full of what the cerulean eyed man was wearing. Naruto had chosen a dark blue tank that had a black dragon design running down the right side of it that clung to his broad shoulders, chest, and abs and a pair of black leather pants that showed off his muscular backside and long legs. The boy also wore a studded bracelet around his right wrist. The second thing Sasuke noticed was the blue and white helmet and matching jacket that rested under Naruto's arm. Looking past the blonde Sasuke quickly realized that the boy had brought his motorcycle with him, the familiar blue, white and silver paint gleaming in the moon light.

'Of course' though Sasuke as he followed Naruto to the motorcycle. 'The dobe only has a bike. Why was I expecting a car or something? I should have known he would bring this when he said he was going to pick me up.'

Walking up to the bike Sasuke watched as Naruto unhooked an extra helmet that was as black as the night. The blonde then handed it to Sasuke.

"I figured we would take my bike tonight Sasuke" smiled the blond. Not knowing what to say Sasuke just stood there with the helmet in his hands. Seeing this Naruto decided to elaborate since it looked like Sasuke was riding the slow bus tonight.

"I think it will add to our prank ya know. I mean you've never ridden on it before and it should give the effect to others that we're a couple."

Ah yes, Sasuke realized that alright as he gave the blonde a "hn" before putting the helmet on. Smiling even wider now, Naruto quickly put on his jacket and got on the bike before looking over his shoulder at Sasuke. Realizing that it was his turn to get on Sasuke walked closer to it with a look of determination, before placing his right hand on Naruto's shoulder for support, while lifting his left leg over the side of the bike. Finding his balance quickly the onyx eyed boy settled himself onto the back seat of the bike before cautiously wrapping his lithe arms around the blonde's waist.

Naruto then grabbed his helmet, which he had placed on the front of the bike, and put it on before starting the bike up and driving out of the Uchiha estate. The drive down to the club had been exhilarating. Naruto had zigzagged between cars and trucks, while moving at high speeds or at least it had felt like that to Sasuke. When reaching the entertainment district of the city Naruto leaned quickly to the right moving swiftly around a corner in a flash of blue and silver. As they cruised towards the club, which was now in sight Sasuke became aware of all the pedestrians which were looking at the duo.

He had to admit they probably looked pretty hot on the bike together if the starry-eyed looks from both girls and guys alike was any indication. When they had reached the club and had parked was when Sasuke realized with slight embarrassment that his arms were still tightly wrapped around the blonde. And what made it worse was that the blonde didn't seem to care. Deciding he would have to make the next move Sasuke quickly tried to get off the bike and away from the warm feeling that was starting to develop in his chest.

However, in his haste to get off the raven somehow managed to get his foot caught while lifting his leg over and was now in the process of falling to the ground. But before his face was introduced to the pavement a strong arm wrapped around his chest and pulled him back up. Relieved that he hadn't made a total embarrassment of himself in public Sasuke relaxed for a second in his savior's arms before looking up into concerned ocean blue eyes.

"Sasuke are you ok?"

Getting his bearings straight Sasuke nodded before replying that he was ok. He then tried to get off the bike carefully this time swinging his leg around until his foot hit sold ground.

As Sasuke took in the surrounding night life of the street he felt Naruto got off the bike as well before the blonde lead the raven to the doors of the club. After getting passed the bouncers the two walked in searching for their friends. Being the present mastermind Naruto spotted them quickly.

'Time to put this plan into action.' Thought Naruto with a devious smile.

Naruto then casually reached over to Sasuke's hand before interlacing their fingers together. Sasuke stunned by the blonde's action looked down to his hand, first to see if what he felt was actually real before looking up to Naruto who was still looking straight ahead. Seeing the pale emo in his peripheral vision the tanned boy looked at Sasuke giving him a wink before looking back towards their friends.

Ino had been half listening to Sakura and Tenten chatter on about how good the club was when she spotted Naruto and Sasuke. And to say that she was shocked was an understatement. The two were dressed in the most appealing clothes she had ever seen and it was obvious that some of the patrons in the club were noticing the same thing. However, as the two walked closer to the group Ino began to wonder why it looked like the two were joined together, then she saw it. 'Were the two holding hands?' It had only been for a fraction of a second, but the blonde woman could have sworn that she had seen the two with their fingers interlaced.

"Hey Ino what's wrong?" yelled Sakura over the music, completely breaking Ino's concentration. Said girl turned and was about to tell her best friend what she had seen when she was interrupted again.

"Hey guys, nice club huh?"

Ino quickly turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke behind her. She quickly glanced down to see if their hands were laced together, but unfortunately they were not.

'Did I really just imagine it?' though Ino.

"Yeah this club is great huh? Tenten and I were just commenting on it Naruto", smiled Sakura, who was trying her best to get the blonde man's attention. Said man in return just smiled at her before greeting the rest of the group.

"So what took you so long, Naruto?" asked Kiba with a grin on his face. "See some hot chick outside or something?"

"Naw. Actually it just took me sometime to find parking is all." Smiled the blond, who was scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well now that were all here let's have some fun!" screamed Tenten who immediately dragged Neji out onto the dance floor. Following Tenten, Kiba somehow managed to get Hinta out of the floor, leaving Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke at the booth.

"Hey I'm gonna go get a drink. You guys want anything?" asked Naruto.

"I'll take a pina colada." Smiled Ino.

"O me too" answered Sakura, who was trying to give Naruto a sexy look.

"A beer for me." Replied Shikamaru

"I'll take a water, dobe" replied Sasuke in a bored tone. Nodding the blonde left to go get the drinks.

"So Sasuke…having fun?" smiled Ino with a devious look on her face.

"Yeah." Replied the emo as he looked out onto the dance floor below.

"Well tonight should be fun" stated Ino as she noticed the tension between Sasuke and Sakura. She also noticed how Sakura had dressed extra sluttish tonight. 'Probably to impress Naruto' noted Ino dryly.

"Hey guys I'm back" smiled the tall blonde as he walked back to the group, placing their drinks on the table.

"Thanks Naruto. O hey what did you get?"

"O I got a rum and coke" Smiled the blonde.

"O let me try some Naruto-kun" smiled Sakura, who was giving Naruto a flirty look.

"Are you sure Sakura? I mean run is stronger than a pina colada."

"O I'm sure I'll be fine and if not you'll always help me right?' replied the pink haired girl as she took a sip. The group watched for her reaction before she said, "Not bad" and handed back to Naruto.

Said boy then turned to Sasuke and was about to suggest that they go dance, but was interrupted instead by a busty looking blonde, who obviously thought she had it going on. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't Naruto's type, but that still didn't mean he could put her into his plan.

"Hey there" smiled the girl in a seductive voice, "wanna dance?"

Naruto pretended to think about it for a moment quickly giving Sasuke a glance before agreeing and following the blonde onto the dance floor, much to a certain pink haired girl's annoyance.

Ino and Shikamaru had watched the whole exchange and were now wondering what Sasuke was going to do. They had seen the look Naruto had given to Sasuke before he left to dance with the other girl. It was obvious that he had silently been asking for permission.

The two then turned to the dance floor and quickly spotted the blonde dancing with the girl. From Ino and Shikamaru's perspective it looked like Naruto was trying to dance with the girl, but at the same time avoid too much physical contact with her. However, said girl probably wasn't getting the idea, because she quickly brought herself closer to him before starting a fast paced grind. Ino and Shikamaru then turned to Sasuke and were surprised by what they saw.

To say that Sasuke wasn't a tad bit peeved was an understatement. He had recognized Naruto's plan pretty earlier and realized that he was supposed to look jealous. However, it was pretty hard to do that when he was starting to get angry at the girl for forcing Naruto to dance with her like that. The raven haired boy had seen how Naruto had tried to set a distance between the two and had also seen how it had been thoroughly destroyed by the horny blonde with big tits! However, if Sasuke would have taken a step back he would have been conscious of how jealous he really looked. But instead the brunet was getting ready to go on a warpath.

Not saying a word the raven haired boy got up and headed down to the dance floor. Moving in and out of the other dancers like a cat stalking its prey Sasuke managed to get to the dancing couple in record time. Taping the girl on the shoulder Sasuke leveled the girl with the best glare he had causing her to release her hold on Naruto and take a step back. And that was all Sasuke needed. The onyx eyed boy quickly took her spot and began dancing with the shocked blonde.

Naruto couldn't believe it. When he had noticed Sasuke coming this way he had figured that Sasuke would just break up their dancing and pull him off the dance floor, like any other "jealous boyfriend" would do. Instead he was presented with a pale body moving up against his in a sensual motion. Sasuke arms were wrapped around Naruto's neck in a way that was more than just dancing and his face was buried in between Naruto's neck and shoulder.

However, Sasuke must have realized that the girl was waiting for her turn again or something, because she had yet to move away. Deciding to rectify this Naruto could only go with the flow as Sasuke turned around, giving Naruto a nice view of his ass, before beginning to move against him.

Deciding to take control of the situation Naruto placed his hands on the raven's hips and began to grind up against him in an erotic manner. Naruto felt more than saw the other boy's surprise as he began to move with Sasuke to the music.

From the booth all the others were shocked. They had all returned to the booth for a break and were surprised to note that both Naruto _and_ Sasuke were gone. However, what shocked them more was that Naruto and Sasuke were gone, because they were dancing, TOGETHER! From the groups view they could clearly see the exchange between Sasuke and the blonde girl before the raven had decided to glare at her and then proceed to dance with Naruto.

Currently the two were grinding against each other on the dance floor and if that wasn't a look of ecstasy on the raven's face then the group had finally lost it. Said raven's face was slightly flushed and he had his arms behind his head so he could wrap them around Naruto's neck, while gyrating his hips to the tempo of the music. Naruto on the other hand had his hands on each of Sasuke's hips and was moving against Sasuke in an erotic manner that imitated sex in almost its purist and most primal form.

When the song ended the group watched as Sasuke turned to Naruto giving him a soft smirk before letting the blonde lead him off the dance floor and to the bar.

"Well I think we have them now" grinned the blond as he discreetly glanced over at the table that their friends were occupying.

Sasuke could only nod his head as he gulped down the bottled water that he had been given.

"You should have seen them Sasuke. The way all of their eyes almost popped out of their sockets when you turned around and began dancing….by the way I didn't know you could dance like that?"

"Well I try not to advertise it dobe. Besides I think we should head back now before they get any ideas."

Nodding the two walked back to the group bringing water for everyone. They then talked for a bit about random subjects, Naruto and Sasuke noticing how the group was staring at them, before deciding that it was late and that they should head home.

As the group walked to the parking lot Naruto couldn't help but notice how his friends were tracking every little thing he did. He also couldn't help but stifle a laugh at how Sakura kept giving Sasuke glares that if it was anyone else would have gotten would have turned them to dust. Reaching the parking lot the group began to separate to their cars when Shikamaru stopped him.

"Hey Naruto, didn't you say you couldn't find parking?'

"Yeah" responded the blond wondering what the lazy boy was getting at.

"Well isn't that your bike over there? How could you not find parking?"

'Busted' though Naruto as he noticed everyone's heads turn in his direction. 'Well I better work with it then.'

"Haahahahaha… well ya see…while driving here there was a lot of traffic and…"

"Naruto you have a bike. You can move in and out of traffic. That was one of the reasons why you bought it wasn't it?" asked Tenten with a scrutinizing face.

"Well yeah but…"

"O I get it!" smiled Ino with a cat that just caught the canary grin on her face.

"You do?" asked the blond now slightly afraid and confused.

"Yeah Naruto-kun its okay you don't have to explain it to us. We understand. You're a growing boy and all…"

Suddenly understanding what Ino was getting at Naruto reflexively looked over at Sasuke who seemed to just have gotten it as well, before looking back to everyone else.

"Well it's late we should all get going. Night guys" and with that Ino dragged the rest of the group with her to their cars.

As soon as they got to their cars Naruto could tell that Ino was explaining to them her assumptions, which was fine with him. The deal was now sealed and the plan was in motion. Giving off a little smirk to Sasuke the blond walked the rest of the distance to his bike before handing Sasuke his helmet and getting on. Feeling Sasuke get on after him the blue eyed man started his bike giving it a rev to get the others attention before speeding off into the night, Sasuke arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

'Yes come Monday his plan would definitely be put into action.'

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter and if any of you guys have any wonderful tension filled moments running around in your heads don't hesitate to let me know. Well til next time :)**

**KrazyAce **

* * *


	4. And the Game Begins

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Naruto...tear... and I also do not own Sum 41's song The Hell Song

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. School this past two quarters has been crazy and work wasn't easy either. Well school is finally out for summer, thank goodness, and I've officially completed my second year of college so I should have time to update regularly with the next three months or so. Well now that I've said all that I want to say thank you for those that have stayed and waited patiently for my next update. So now without boring any of you anymore, here's chapter 4...**

**Chapter 4: And the Game Begins...  
**

Naruto sat on his bed tuning his guitar as he reminisced on Friday night at Level 3. The night had been perfect to set their plan into motion and the gang had fallen into it _so_ easily. Just a simple moment of hand holding, some looks, and dancing and his friends were eating out of the palm of his hand. Speaking of dancing Naruto couldn't help, but think about that moment in the club.

He had tried to keep the girl at a distance from him not liking her at all. First of all she had _way_ too much chest for his taste, second she looked high maintenance, and third it was obvious that she thought she was the best looking one in the club. 'As if.' Oh and don't forget the fact that she was trying to molest him on the dance floor. He was sure that the group hadn't seen how she had slipped her hand down between them to palm his crotch. When he had felt her trying to stroke him through his leather pants he had calmly pushed her away trying to get some distance between them. However she just ignored him and came back at him full force to spastically grind up against his leg. Just as he thought that there was no hope for him and he would be doomed to dance with this girl 'til she became bored of him, which didn't seem likely, a familiar figure graced his vision. Looking into the crowd of moving bodies Naruto had spotted Sasuke heading over to them at a dangerous speed. To say the raven hadn't looked pissed when he got a better look at how the girl was grinding up on the blond would have been an understatement.

Realizing that Sasuke was coming to his rescue Naruto could only stand back and watch as the pale boy calmly tapped the girl on the shoulder to get her attention. Said girl then turned to see Sasuke glare at her before moving in to fill her spot in front of Naruto. 'And _that_ was the shocker' thought Naruto with a smile on his face. He had definitely been surprised when Sasuke had pressed his body up against his before starting to move in a sensual fashion that promised of things to come. However, Naruto noted dryly, the girl was still standing there as if being brushed off wasn't something she was used too. But before he could think of a way to get rid of her Naruto could only watch as Sasuke spun around giving the girl another pointed look before lifting his arms up and wrapping them around the blonde's neck. Now _that_ had been the highlight of his night grinned Naruto as he remembered how Sasuke had shaken his hips to the beat of the music, while grinding his ass into Naruto's crotch. And Naruto couldn't have been happier. Yes he had been shocked the blond commented to himself, but he had been happy. 'Really happy', thought the blond as he remembered how he had grabbed the raven's pale hips before moving against him to the beat of the music. However, just as quickly as it had begun the song had ended and the smaller boy had turned around with a smirk before walking off the dance floor causing the blond man to follow. 'Although I should be happy we did stop. God knows that if we were to continue Sasuke might have felt my excitement as well' thought the blond as he remembered how he had started to get hard from the close contact with the raven.

'Well if anything tomorrow the gang will be suspicious for sure. I should call Sasuke and tell him to be ready.'

Setting his guitar down Naruto reached over to his bed side table grabbing his cell phone off of it. Quickly hitting #1 on his speed dial the blond singer waited for Sasuke to pick up.

"Hello dobe."

"Hey bastard watcha up to?" smiled the blond into the phone.

"Studying, what else. You know it is a concept that is used frequently in college" replied the black haired boy. Naruto could tell that Sasuke was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, well you know me. Never really been into following other people, gets to boring" retorted the blond knowing he had hit a chord with the brunet. Hearing the scoff from the other man on the phone Naruto decided to continue.

"Anyways, I was calling to tell you to be ready tomorrow. Most likely everyone has figured it out and now they just need a confirmation from us."

"So what do you want me to do then?" asked Sasuke in an unsure tone. It was obvious to Naruto that Sasuke hadn't gotten the feel for their prank yet.

"Just be yourself bastard", chuckled Naruto into the phone "follow my lead and if they pry then lead them on a bit. Just not too much otherwise their going to think something's up."

"Okay" Sasuke responded.

"Right well see you tomorrow then teme."

"Bye usuratonkachi." And then the audible sound of the raven hanging up could be heard. Naruto growled silently to himself slightly miffed that he couldn't retort back to the emo.

"Well, I guess we'll just see how he handles it tomorrow then." Naruto said to himself before picking up his electric guitar and placing it up against the wall near his bed and bed side table. Then walking into the bathroom the blond quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before walking back into the bedroom and stripping down to his boxers. Turning off the light the blond then settled in his bed quickly falling to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke Monday morning feeling anxious and nervous. He knew that today would be the day that his and Naruto's "secret" would be revealed. Now the question was how was it going to happen? Last night Naruto had told him to be ready. Ready how he didn't know for the life of him though.

'Well better just go with the flow then' thought the pale boy as he got out of his bed and made his way into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later the brunet emerged out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Walking over to his closet Sasuke smoothly opened the door before looking in for something decent to wear. Not that any of his clothes were ratty of course. Finding a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, that showed off his physique Sasuke quickly put them on before grabbing his messenger bag and heading downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen Sasuke quickly made himself a slice of toast with butter on it before grabbing his car keys off the key rack and heading to the garage. Walking into the garage the brunet quickly finished off his toast before opening the door to his black BMW and getting in. Setting his bag on the passengers seat Sasuke hit the button to open the garage door before starting the car and backing out. Pulling out into the drive way Sasuke checked his surroundings before pulling out and steering the car to the front of the house. Waiting for the gate to open Sasuke quickly did a mental check making sure he had everything he needed for the day before pulling forward onto the street and heading to school.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Sasuke pulled his Beamer into the school's parking lot being careful not to park next to any junkers. The raven quickly turned the car off and grabbed his bag before heading into the college and towards his first class.

Walking into the lecture hall Sasuke noticed that Tenten and Neji had for once beaten him to class. The two quickly waved to him before he walked up the stairs to join them in the middle section of the lecture hall. Sitting down the onyx eyed boy took out a notebook and pen before turning to the two and saying good morning hoping that he could have some alone time before his day truly got started. However, that turned out to be wishful thinking.

"So Sasuke" Tenten said in a conniving voice "what did _you_ do this weekend?" Sasuke turned to face the brown haired girl to see a sly smile on her face and eyes that held a slight amount of mischief to them. It was obvious that she was fishing.

"Well I did homework and studied on Saturday and did some more studying on Sunday. I also helped my mom around the house." Replied the pale boy. He had noticed that as he told her of his weekend that the smile had begun to fade off her face. Apparently what she had heard wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"O, Naruto also called last night." Sasuke continued offhandedly like it wasn't a big deal.

Immediately he noticed however, that it was a big deal to Tenten and Neji, because Tenten almost shrieked with glee while Neji perked up and turned around although Sasuke could tell that Neji was trying to pretend that he wasn't paying attention.

"Hm…you two really are close friends aren't you. You two do almost everything together."

Sasuke chose to nod and let Tenten make what she could out of that, since it was becoming even more obvious she was hoping to fall on some information that wasn't meant to be found. Sasuke was however, saved from her prying by the professor walking in and beginning the class.

After class the three walked down the aisle to the front of the lecture and out the door, each with a bored expression on their face. If the professor had made it anymore boring Sasuke was sure that one of the students in the room would have started screaming and possibly thrown a sharp pointy object at the professor as an assassination attempt. So here he was now walking next to Tenten and Neji, who just so happened to be all mushy and romantic. The two were currently holding hands and giving soft looks to each other as if they were the only ones each other could see. It was about three minutes later when Tenten turned around with a guilty look on her face.

"O my gosh! Sasuke I forgot that you were with us. I'm sorry. You've probably felt like the third wheel haven't you?"

Sasuke couldn't help but give a low chuckle at the audacity of what Tenten had said. He was perfectly fine being by himself, third wheel be damned! He was actually quite happy to get some quite time to himself, since the brunet had an idea that he wouldn't get any peace and quite once he got to the tables that their group hung out at.

While Sasuke was in his own world though thinking about what was to come that day he didn't notice the looks that his two friends had given him.

It was only a couple of minutes later that the three walked into the Commons area of the school grabbing some lunch before heading over to one of the tables, where a mop of spiked blond hair could be seen. As they got closer Sasuke noticed that there were two seats opened at the end and one across from the tall blond. Deciding to let the couple have their time together Sasuke walked around to the other side sitting in between Gaara and Shikamaru.

As Sasuke sat down and began to eat his lunch a nagging feeling came over him telling him that he was being watched. At first he let it slide but as the feeling continued to creep up his spine he decided that he would have to do something about it. Looking up the raven was met with a startling pair of ocean blue eyes that seemed to be trying to convey so many things yet at the same time Sasuke wasn't sure what any of them were. Trying to look deeper Sasuke stared back a little more intently and just as he was about to uncover one of the emotions a loud cough broke him out of his and Naruto's staring contest causing him to look away and towards the source.

Sasuke turned to see Kiba giving him and Naruto a contemplative look before going back to his nachos. Looking beyond Kiba, Sasuke realized that most of the group was staring at him with questionable looks. However, when he turned back to Naruto it seemed like the blond was oblivious to everyone staring at them. Deciding to follow the blonde's lead the brunet began to eat his lunch again as well before a deep voice brought him out of is reverie.

"So Naruto, when do you plan on having the practice?" asked Gaara in a low tone.

Looking up the blond in question quickly finished chewing a piece of pizza before answering the red haired man.

"The practice is going to be at the house around three, since Shikamaru and I don't get out until 3:00." Replied the blond with a bright smile on his face. The red head just nodded in answer before going back to listening to his iPod and staring out one of the buildings many windows.

"Naruto" said Shikamaru in a commanding tone, "have you come up with which songs we were going to sing yet? Its been a week since I asked you last time and if you don't choose soon then we'll have nothing to perform with."

"Yeah yeah Shika, I've got the songs that were going to sing. It was a hard choice though. Ya see I wanna make the crowd scream and go wild when we perform." The blonde said a perverted smile on his face.

It was obvious to the others that Naruto was thinking about all of his fans who followed them to all of their close to home gigs. He was also probably thinking about the fans that never failed to throw themselves at the blond screaming words of love and lust and also promises of a good time at their place, thought Kiba with a perverted grin of his own. He had to admit that the attention you got for being musical was always nice. However, he had Hinta so he didn't bask in it as much as the vocalist did.

"Alright then, I'll leave you alone. Just as long as you have the songs I won't bitch to you anymore." Replied the lazy man as he went back to staring off into space, which had to be his favorite hobby if you asked Naruto.

Seeing that no one else was going to ask him about songs, the band, or anything that had to do with it Naruto went back to eating, listening in on the other's conversations. As he looked around the table he noticed how Ino kept sneaking peaks at Shikamaru every time he wasn't looking. Although he would bet his guitar on the fact that Shikamaru was probably aware of everything that was going on around him. Including how hard Ino was staring at him. Sighing Naruto decided that he was going to have to do something about this soon. He didn't know how much longer he could bare to watch Ino crush over someone who either wasn't interested or was just to lazy to do anything about it. And if he followed his instincts on the matter the blond would have to say that it was the later, since Shikamaru had this wonderful knack of telling people off in the most boredest of manners when he was annoyed with them. So coming to the conclusion that Shikamaru wasn't annoyed, but just lazy on telling Ino that "yes he did feel the same way", Naruto decided that at the next chance he got he would have a little talk with the brown haired boy and find out what was holding him up. It was the least he could do after all since Ino had been one of the first to except him once he had come out.

Having decided on that situation Naruto then turned to look at Sasuke who seemed to be slightly nervous. The blond was sure that no one else could see it since Sasuke always had this air of clam and collectedness about him, but Naruto was sure that Sasuke was panicking right about now.

Confirming his suspicions said boy looked up to give Naruto a look that clearly stated that he wasn't so sure about the prank anymore. However, before Sasuke could convey anymore to him a pouty voice broke into his concentration.

"Hey Naruto, do you know what the time is?"

Said man turned to see Sakura staring at him with a look that had the most adoration he had ever seen on any girls face. He could tell that over the past couple of weeks the pink haired girl had been trying to get his attention anyway she could, which included asking him for help on trivial things and dressing more provocatively. Like today for instance, when Sakura had first approached him this morning meeting him at the entrance, which she never did, not even for Sasuke when the two had been dating, he had noticed that the girl was wearing a short black skirt that left little to the imagination and a pink v-neck top with black sandals. It was obvious to the blond that she was trying to get him interested any way she could.

"Yeah, its almost one o'clock." Replied the blond giving her a small, but friendly smile. Although by the way she looked when he did this it was obvious that she thought it was more.

'I can't wait to come out with Sasuke', thought the blond giving off a sigh in his head. 'If we don't soon I think I might just go crazy with the way she's been fawning over me. It's starting to get annoying.'

Putting on a smile however, the blond decided to make his escape from the tables and hopefully the pink haired menace.

"Well guys, I hate to leave you all, but I've got a class soon so I better get going." Spoke the blond getting up from the table and grabbing his backpack.

"I'll go with you dobe. I've got class soon too." Replied Sasuke as he got up to throw their trash away before grabbing his messenger bag and slinging it over his head so that it rest comfortably at his side.

Turning back to the others the two said goodbye, both noticing the looks the group were giving them. Well the group minus Gaara anyways. Waving over his shoulder Naruto then led Sasuke out of the Commons and towards their next classes, neither boy hearing the "wait!" that came from behind them.

The two had been walking for about a minute or so in silence when Sasuke decided to voice his opinion on the matter at hand. Their prank. However, before he could do that a loud screeching voice reached his ears.

"Hey Naruto, wait up!" turning around the two men watched as Sakura came running up to them her books pressed against her chest giving every male in the hall a wonderful view of her cleavage. Naruto looked up to her face to see a sly smile on it. It was obvious that he had been caught looking even though it had been out of reflex. Finally catching up Sakura walked in between the blond and the brunet effectively separating them.

"Hey didn't you two hear me say wait up?" asked the pink haired girl, a small amount of anger clearly on her face, although said anger seemed to be directed in the raven's direction, Naruto noticed dryly.

"Sorry Sakura, I guess we didn't." replied the blond raising his hand behind to scratch his neck in a nervous and apologetic fashion. Seeing this the bubble gum haired girl decided to let the issue go and move onto more important issues; like the blond Adonis next to her known as Naruto.

"So Naruto, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I haven't seen you recently and I'm starting to feel like we're losing touch with each other." Both boys looked to the girl to see that she had the saddest and most clingiest face either of them had ever seen. However, both also saw through her innocence, especially a certain raven haired boy.

'Like hell she hasn't seen him in a long time', thought Sasuke in a brooding fashion. They had just gone to the club that Friday! But remembering about his relationship with Sakura he did distinctly recall how Sakura always clung to him and wanted to be around him every waking moment of her life.

Giving an apologetic look, that really wasn't sorry at all, Naruto decided to respond. "Sorry Sakura, but I've got band practice today since the gig is in two weeks."

Hearing this Sakura began to formulate a plan and decided to retreat for now. "Ok then, the band is more important then hanging out with me, so I guess I'll see you later then" replied the girl. Then turning to Sasuke who she had ignored the entire time she quickly gave him a sour look before saying, "Bye Sasuke." She then turned on her heel and sauntered over to Naruto. Stopping right in front of the blond she then leaned over into his personal space effectively giving him a view of the most cleavage he had ever seen before running down a manicured finger down his right bicep and saying, "I guess I'll be seeing you later then, Naruto." Then spinning on her heel, the pinked haired girl strode off towards her class with her hips in a perfect sway, grabbing the attention of every male in the corridor.

After a moment of silence Naruto decided to break the stillness that Sakura had put over them. "Well that was interesting." Chuckled the blond. He then turned to the raven motioning for them to keep walking. Sasuke taking his cue decided to approach the subject again.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." Blurted out the raven, showing just how nervous he was about the whole subject. Turning to Sasuke Naruto decided that he needed to give a quick pep talk to the pale man before all their hard work was blown up in smoke.

"Sasuke, everything is going to be fine. We haven't messed up yet and everything is going like we planned it. Sakura is jealous, the gang thinks that we're hiding from them, and more importantly neither of us are being bothered by Sakura. Well actually she still won't leave me alone all the time, but still its better then her trying to drag me away to god knows where."

Hearing this Sasuke felt a little better that they hadn't been caught yet, but still…

"Look this prank is going to go off without a hitch. If you're afraid that their going to see through something your wrong. Right now everyone thinks that you and I are secretly dating and at the practice today you and I are going to slip and get caught." Still seeing some hesitation on the ebony eyed boy Naruto went to his last resort. "Come on Sasuke, let's do this. It's going to be the best prank ever!"

Not being able to say no to the pleading or the reasoning, Sasuke nodded his head, giving his consent that he would continue to go along with the prank.

"Thanks teme", smiled the blond. Then thinking for a quick second the blond turned back towards his best friend and asked, "Do you think I could get a ride to practice today?"

Thinking about it, the ride would go great with their prank since Sasuke never went to the band's practices. It would just be the icing on the cake, thought Naruto.

"Why isn't your bike here?" asked the raven with a confused look on his face.

Giving one of the biggest grins Sasuke had ever seen, Naruto lifted up his right arm to show that he was holding a skateboard. "I skated here today." Replied the blond in a smart ass fashion.

Giving a resigned sigh Sasuke decided that he would give the blond a ride. Then moving back into his normal demeanor the raven leveled the blond with one of his best Uchiha glares before saying, "Sure I'll give you a ride, but if your stupid ass skateboard scratches any of the interior in my car I will personally kill you. Best friends or not."

Laughing at this Naruto just smiled at Sasuke before agreeing. "Right then, well my class is this way teme, so I'll see you in the parking lot after classes okay?" With that the blond then turned and headed down the opposite hallway, leaving a pale raven to be thankful for their friendship.

* * *

After class Sasuke headed to his car happy that the pointless last hour was finally over. If he didn't know any better he would say that the university was personally hiring shitty professors just to bore the students to death. He smirked at the thought of the Head Dean Sarutobi accepting ignorant teachers into Konoha University at the expense of his students. The mental image continued to the Dean laughing as he signed said professors employment papers. Sasuke shook the thought from his head and continued on his walk to the parking lot. When the raven got there he wasn't surprised to see the tall blond leaning up against his car a foot on his skateboard moving it from side to side across the hot pavement. The blue eyed boy instinctively looked up at the sound of Sasuke's approach.

"Hey teme, took you long enough." Shouted the blond as Sasuke came within hearing range.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke continued walking at a slow pace, making sure to wear on Naruto's patience a bit before replying with, "Well sorry that I don't have a piece of wood with wheels to get me around campus dobe."

Ignoring the raven's sarcastic remark Naruto pushed himself off the car. He kicked the end of his skateboard, making it flip up at him, and catching it in midair. He made sure to turn and grin at the pale boy after catching it. Sasuke trying to ignore the blonde's show off moves, proceeded to unlock the car and get in with Naruto following his example. Once in the car Sasuke started it, pulled out of the parking space, and headed to the band's house.

It wasn't long before Sasuke's black Beamer pulled onto the street where the band was to meet. The neighborhood looked like any other quaint suburb with two cars in every drive way or garage and some kids playing on the street. Pulling up to a white house with beige trim Sasuke slowed the car bringing it to a stop in front of the house.

"Well let's get this party started." Naruto grinned before exiting the car and approaching the walk. Feeling nervous the raven hesitated, but seeing the exasperated look on the blonde's face he quickly gathered as much courage as he could and fell into step behind Naruto.

Not even bothering to knock on the door the lead singer reached for the knob and opened the door letting himself in. Turning to Sasuke he gave a gentle reassuring smile before opening the door wider to let him in.

Walking in Sasuke was assaulted with a room that looked like an atom bomb had gone off in it. There were shoes spread out all across the entryway and jackets thrown over the couch which was against the wall opposite of the doorway and next to a hallway that led to the kitchen and the staircase. Bringing his attention back to Naruto, Sasuke quickly followed the blond down the hallway and into the family room where it had an even larger mess then the reception area. In the room every video game system known to man was present with controllers and wires everywhere. Glasses filled with god knows what littered the glass coffee table, which had probably been very clean at one point. There was also a large case that held DVDs and video that was placed against the wall next to the TV.

Stepping around the mess that was Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee, 'well probably more like Kiba' thought Sasuke, he followed Naruto to the other side of the room where the blond was opening the door to what appeared to be the garage. Although it really couldn't be called a garage anymore. Inside it had been transformed into the bands practice room. To the left side of the garage sat Kiba's drum kit, its black and red shine attracting the eye to it immediately. Around the drums were various amps and plugs used by the other band members for their respectable instruments. Also in the room was a fridge that probably had soda and alcohol stocked in it and an ugly large sofa, which they probably bought at a yard sale.

Only when Sasuke had come back to reality from his appraisal of the garage did he notice a bright pink obstruction in the way of his view. Looking around now Sasuke quickly noticed that Sakura wasn't the only girl in the room. Sitting beside Sakura was Ino and Tenten and standing next to Kiba was Hinta with a blush on her face as Kiba and her engaged in a couple's conversation. However, now that he realized that the girls were also here did Sasuke notice that everyone was looking at him as if he had just gotten a tan.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" inquired Ino, breaking the silence that had set over the group. The raven in question was just about to answer when he realized that he had no clue as to why he was there. Usually if Naruto asked for a ride, which he rarely did, Sasuke would just drop him off and leave telling him to find another ride back to his place. But today for some unknown reason he had actually decided to come in making this his second visit, since the four moved into the house last year.

"Sasuke drove me here and is gonna stay to watch the practice." Answered the blond for him who was setting up the mic to his liking.

Everyone quickly turned to the raven for confirmation who quickly nodded his head, not liking the attention or looks that the group was giving him and the dobe.

"Ok, well now that you're here I guess we can get started then." Stated Shikamaru who had just finished hooking up his guitar to the amp. Looking over to Gaara, to see if he was ready too, the lazy brunet received a confirmation by a nod of red hair. Hearing a small drum fill was the only confirmation they needed from Kiba that he was ready also.

"Okay then, let's get started." Replied the blond as he stepped up to the mic.

2 hours later…

The ending sounds of the drum, bass, and guitar was all that could be heard as the group finished the song. Looking at them Sasuke noticed that they were all exhausted from the practice in their own way. Kiba was sweating from all the drumming he had done in the last hour and Shikamaru was starting to adjust his guitar strap in the need to do something different. Gaara on the other hand just stood there as if nothing was bothering him at all. And finally Naruto looked like he had just come back from the desert and was in desperate need of water. Taking the initiative the ebony eyed boy got off the couch and walked over to the fridge where he pulled out a water bottle for the blond. Walking back over to the group Sasuke immediately noticed that a certain pink haired girl had moved in and was now circling around Naruto like a hungry shark. Ok she wasn't circling, but she was definitely in the taller man's space.

"Naruto, I didn't know you could sing like that. Your SO good." Giggled Sakura as she tried to press further into the blonde's personal space.

"Yeah well I try. It's really nothing though since Shikamaru and Gaara play guitar better then I do and I won't even attempt playing drums."

"But still, it's so multitalented of you. Hey! What if you taught me how to play guitar." Asked Sakura who was currently staring into Naruto's eyes deeply.

Seeing his cue to interrupt and save the blond from the pink haired nemesis Sasuke walked over to the two before saying, "Hey dobe, here."

Naruto quickly looked over to see the raven handing him a water bottle, effectively changing the subject that he had been having with Sakura. "Thanks, Sasuke." Spoke the blond in a relieved tone before reaching out to take the water bottle from the pale teen. As he reached for the bottle Naruto made sure to place his hand over Sasuke's quickly brushing over it before taking the water bottle in a casual way. However, from the slightly stunned look on Sasuke's face it was anything, but that. Looking over to the couches behind him also confirmed it as Naruto noticed that Tenten and Ino had been watching and now had suspicious looks on their faces.

Sasuke watched as the blond opened the water bottle and took a swig from it before calling out to his band members that they should play one more song before ending for the day.

"Hey guys, I don't feel like concentrating too much anymore, so let's just play a fun one?"

The other three just nodded as they made their way back to their instruments, each one knowing which song the blond was talking about. They had all instantly loved it after he had finished writing it, and with little effort it had become the song they used when they were winding down for the day.

Naruto then tossed the water bottle back to the brunet before making his way over to the mic and the rest of the band. Getting a large grin on his face Naruto held up his right hand, it bobbing to its own hidden beat, before counting off 1, 2, and 3 silently with his fingers.

After the three fingers ticked off Kiba began to hit his bass pedal adding a nice beat to the song, causing Gaara and Shikamaru to join in with their own respected instruments. As the intro became steadier Sasuke noticed that Naruto's demeanor had begun to change into something more rebellious from his usual care free attitude. The raven watched as his best friend turned to Kiba as the boy crashed his drum sticks on his kits cymbals before turning around and beginning to sing.

Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through

I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
STEP BACK to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you..

The band was by now rocking away on their instruments feeling the flow of the music as it sounded throughout the garage. Sasuke looked over to the girls who were sitting on the couch to see that they were as enthralled by the band as he was.

It's just a problem that I'm faced with, Am I  
not the only one that hates to standby  
Complication's headed first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless  
consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Get back,  
step back,  
and as for me, I can't believe

Sasuke watched Naruto as he sang to the crowd but was suddenly shocked when Naruto grabbed the stand and began to scream into the mic, while looking at the brunet with a heated gaze.

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

Anymore!!

As the band toned down for the bridge in their song, Sasuke turned around to see what the girls' reactions to that little display was, and to say that they hadn't noticed would have been an understatement. Ino and Tenten were looking back and forth between him and Naruto with wide grins on their faces, while Sakura sat on the edge of her seat looking at Naruto as if he were a god. Looking back towards the band Sasuke also noticed that Kiba was giving Naruto a look too. Apparently Naruto was doing something differently then he normally did, but what was it?

Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
What else are we supposed to do..

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

ANYMORE!!

Everyone watched as Naruto screamed into the mic staring out into the crowd as Kiba picked up the next lines of the song, while drumming to the song.

Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find, now aint so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had

Naruto couldn't help grinning to himself secretly as he belted out the rest of the song. He knew that the lyrics to this song could be taken a different way and at the moment they were doing exactly what he wanted them to do. Moving his gaze away from Sasuke, the blond quickly noticed how Ino and Tenten now had victorious grins on their faces. Apparently he had just given himself and Sasuke away. Deciding that he should finish the beginning of their prank with a bang, Naruto turned back to Sasuke and giving him the most heated look he could muster he sang the rest of the song.

Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find, now aint so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had

As the song ended all four of the girls got up applauding the band for such a good song. Naruto grinned at them in a cocky way before letting go of the mic and sauntering over to Sasuke in a leisurely way. He knew that the band was starting to watch him as he passed by Sakura who was trying to get his attention, before stopping in front of a shocked raven.

Sasuke watched as the blond vocalist made his way over to him with a cocky grin on his face, bypassing Sakura who had been ready to faun over him. Looking at the girl now it was obvious that she didn't like being ignored by her future conquest, if the scowl on her face was any indication.

As Naruto got closer Sasuke figured that the blond would stop and say something cocky like "see I told you I could sing", but instead something very unexpected happened. Instead the blond walked over to him and flopped on the couch before asking,

"So what did you think of the song Sasuke?"

To busy thinking of a response, one preferably that had a smartass tone to it, Sasuke did not notice the hands sneaking up to him before it was too late. The next thing he knew, he felt Naruto's hands grab his hips in a gentle, almost intimate way, before he was pulled down to sit next to the vocalist on the couch. The raven then turned to watch as the blond put his arm behind Sasuke so that it rested on the back of the couch.

"Well that was fun." Commented the blond as he noticed Sasuke's lack of speech, before grabbing the water bottle from the boy and taking a swig from it. He was about to ask the raven the question again just to rub it in his face when a certain dog lover walked into his field of vision.

"Yo, Naruto why did you sing the ending to the song? I thought that I was supposed to sing the chorus, while you filled out that last line." Asked the brunet with a confused look on his face.

'And the play has been put in motion' thought Naruto as he watched everything begin to fall in place. He was about to come up with a quick response for the boy when the tattooed drummer bombarded him with another question.

"And…what the fuck is this about?" he asked while crossing his arms and pointing at how close him and Sasuke were sitting. 'And probably more important how quiet the raven was at the moment.' Thought the blond as he noticed Sasuke just sitting there staring out into space. By now the pale boy would have given some kind of degrading remark.

Looking back over to Kiba, Naruto noticed that the rest of the group had made their way over to the couch and were looking at him and Sasuke with interest as well.

"Eh hehe um…" said the blond as he raised his hand to the back of his neck to scratch in a nervous fashion, while quickly glancing at the pale man next to him and struggling for an explanation.

Suddenly Tenten decided to speak up. "So…are you two just being more friendly with each other or is there something that you two would like to tell us?" asked the girl with a knowing smile on her face.

"Are you two dating?" asked Ino quickly joining in and giving the two a conniving grin, which seemed to trigger the last question from Kiba who had finally caught on.

"So are you two fucking or what?" asked Kiba relying on his uncanny ability to put delicate questions into blunt statements.

"Yes, yes and not yet." Replied Naruto trying to hide his grin the best he could. Next to him Sasuke had begun to choke at hearing the statement and was now reaching for the water in the blonde's hand. Handing the water to Sasuke and quickly making sure that the raven wasn't turning blue in the face, Naruto turned back to their friends to see a mixture of expressions on their faces.

Ino and Tenten had victorious smiles on their face and were currently getting giddy. Hinta had a blush on her face and it was obvious that she was feeling like she had breached on his and Sasuke's privacy. Kiba had his mouth open in slight shock, but was quickly recovering, while Gaara had the same blank look on his face. Shikamaru on the other hand seemed to look slightly stunned as well as if he hadn't seen that coming, which would be a first for the lazy guitarist. And Sakura. Well how could he explain Sakura…First her expression had been one of shock and then it had quickly changed to one of disbelief before finally settling on a look of anger. One that was currently being directed at Sasuke. It was silent for a few more seconds before Ino and Tenten suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two!" screamed Ino before running over to him and hugging him in a congratulatory way. She then turned to Sasuke and gave him a smile as well before walking back next to Shikamaru and Hinta.

"When did this happen?" asked Tenten as she looked between him and Sasuke.

"Well it just kind of happened." Replied Naruto as he realized that he had everyone's attention. "Sasuke and I just realized about three weeks ago that we had feelings for each other and we decided to see where they took us. Sorry we didn't tell you guys earlier, but we weren't sure how you guys would react plus we weren't sure if our relationship was going to work out, but so far it has so…" trailed off the blond as he looked to Sasuke to see what his reaction would be. Seeing that Sasuke had yet to wake up from his shock Naruto decided to take a bit of action and tenderly took the brunet's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, as if to give the raven reassurance about his decision to out their relationship.

"Well we're happy for you two. Although I have to say it took you two long enough." Smiled Ino. Now THIS seemed to wake the silent emo out of his shock, because suddenly his head jerked towards the blond girl. But before Sasuke was able to say anything about it Naruto decided to change to subject a bit.

"Hey guys I think we've practiced enough for today. I say we should just kick back and relax for a while."

"That sounds like a good idea, I don't' know how much more drumming my arms could handle." Replied Kiba before he turned around to walk back into the house. Everyone getting the clue followed as well, all of them heading into the family room and some into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks.

"Hey let's play a game!" shouted Tenten as she walked over to the cabinet that held all of the boys games and electronic devices.

"Ok that sounds like fun." Responded Ino who walked over to help the brown haired girl pick a game. Browsing through the games Ino glanced over them all in a bored fashion before her eyes lit up when seeing a certain title.

"Hey guys let's play LIFE!" she screamed as she raised the game up in the air before making her way to the middle of the living room.

"O, I love that game" replied Tenten with just as much excitement as Ino. In the back all the guys could be heard groaning in protest, but that didn't seem to bother the girls one bit.

As Ino and Tenten set up the game the rest of the group picked their players and cars, while some, like Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sasuke decided to sit out and watch. After everyone had set up and spun to see who went first the game began. At first the game had been pretty boring with the whole career versus college beginning, but when the marriage stop came up was when things got interesting. The first person to reach marriage was Ino, who looked at Shikamaru quickly before blushing and grabbing a blue man to match her pink woman. The next to make it to the stop was Kiba, who immediately complained that his wife was in another car. Hinta promptly turned a tomato red at this remark. The third to reach the 'wedding chapel' was Sakura who while looking at Naruto seductively reached over and grabbed a blue piece before sticking it in her car. Naruto couldn't help, but cringe when he saw how she had tried to get his attention. It looked like she was getting desperate if she was going to resort to game pieces to proclaim her love to him.

After a couple more marriages later and a flat tire on Hinta's part, it was finally time for Naruto to get married. The blond couldn't help but grin as he reached for another blue piece before sticking it in his car and turning to Ino, who's turn was next. Suddenly the clearing of a throat could be heard and everyone looked to Sakura in question.

"Um…Naruto. I think you got in backwards. Your supposed to put a pink", at this she flipped her pink hair, "piece in your car. Not another blue piece."

'O that is where your wrong my dear Sakura-chan.' Naruto thought evilly as he turned to her.

"But Sakura, why can't I have another male piece. I AM bi and I also AM dating Sasuke, so why not want to marry another blue piece and name it Sasuke?"

At hearing this Sasuke couldn't help, but stare at Naruto in slight shock before turning a light pink as Naruto wrapped an arm around his waist. When he finally felt that he had his blush under control, why was he blushing in the first place anyways…, was when the brunet looked up to see some of the girls watching him with happy expressions on their faces. Deciding he would play at Naruto's game, hell he didn't want to look like the noob after all, Sasuke moved in towards Naruto to where their outer thighs were touching, before he placed his head on Naruto's shoulder and gave a small contented sigh as if he was girlishly happy about what Naruto had just said.

The game then went on with kids, divorces, taxes, homes, and floods along the way. Kiba and Hinta ended having the most kids with a grand total of eight, the two had had to go and combine cars since there was no place to put all the tiny tots. Naruto had managed to land on the "It's a boy!" and "It's a girl!" space, giving him and Sasuke two kids in total. At their first "child" Naruto had immediately proclaimed that Sasuke would be the best mother ever and that they would love their child with everything they had.

So after the wacky game of LIFE, which Tenten had won becoming the millionaire in the game, it was around eight o clock.

"Well guys," said Naruto stretching "I think it's time Sasuke and I leave. I've got a paper to finish and I'm sure Sasuke has something to do too."

"The fact that you are going to actually do your paper, amazes me. Maybe I am helping after all." Sasuke said with a small smile that quickly turned into a smirk. "Nope. Your paper is porn. You sick asshole."

"You know I've given that up Sasuke since, you know we got together and all." Naruto said with a small smile towards his 'boyfriend.' The aforementioned raven put on his best 'I'm happy and content' smile for the blonde before Naruto spoke up again "Plus watching nice tits, or two guys fucking wouldn't really be good for our relationship." The smile was wiped clean from Sasuke's face and replaced with a roll of the eyes.

All the girls chose to ignore the "tits and fucking" end of the statement and focused on the sweet comment. With a round of 'Awe's and google eyes, they all looked back and forth between the "couple". Kiba though picked up right where the girls left off. With a resounding smack across the back of Naruto's head he laughed, adding "Naruto you're a fucking liar," and left it at that. Another burst of laughter came, this time from the boys.

Finally once the snorts and giggles died down everyone began to gather their stuff. "Yeah we should be going too" agreed Ino as she grabbed her purse and began to head towards the door, the rest of the girls following behind her, saying goodnight to the guys on the way out.

As the girls left Sasuke couldn't help but notice as Sakura ran her hand along Naruto's bicep while saying goodnight before leaving with the rest of the girls. Looking at Naruto, who gave him a disgusted look at what had just happened, Sasuke bid everyone goodnight too before walking out the door with the blond vocalist behind him. When the two had finally made it down the driveway and into the car was when Naruto finally spoke.

"I think that went well, don't you?" The grin on the blonde's face told Sasuke all he needed to know.

"O yes dobe, it went very well." The brunet said with a slight sneer.

As the two drove away all Sasuke could only think about was how he had managed to become stupid enough to agree to one of the blonde's pranks. He didn't think he would ever know.

* * *

**Well guys this is chapter four. I hope you guys liked it and review please. I like to know what people think of my story and writing. Well thanks again and I'll try to update soon. Laters.**

**KrzyAce**


End file.
